Why me? A dramione Story
by HermioneDK18
Summary: She was indeed suprised how the events of the day turned out. - SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**Heey, dramione-shippers out there! This is my first story EVER, and i'm from little Denmark, so i am deeply sorry of my (surely) spelling and grammar errors. ONESHOT (and a rather saussy one, i might add.)**

**Anyway, i would really be glad if you'd taake your time reviewing it - it would certainly help me loads. **

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) am not J.K. Rowling, therefore i just play a little with her characters. **

**BTW, all the bold text is "thoughts" sort of. **

It was all it took. One little keen look from him, and her blood boiled. "WHY does it always have to be me? I would reckon that after seven years he would have something better to do with his time." Hermione grumbled to herself, glaring to the other end of the dark classroom, where Draco Malfoy sat, louing in his chair and smirking at her, after a hard insult when she had raised her hand. When he caught her glare, he just winked. She groaned in defeat and bend her self over the heavy book of potions she brought to the class. Harry Potter saw her glare, and raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, have you ever thought of going back to the little incident back in third year? I would take the smug look of his face." Hermione shook her head, making her frizzy hair stand out like a tidalwave around her shoulders. In truth, she have already thought of it, but decided for the better - she wouldn't want to lose being a Head-girl. "I'll live, i guess." It really was a pain having to live with him. Screw the stupid laws of Head-boy and girl dorms. She blushed lightly at the thought of this morning. She pulled herself together - she haven't been the one to.. She wouldn't even think the thought. Snapes voice trailed of into the distance as she looked back over her shoulder at Malfoy. He seemed to be in deep concentration, his brows mashed together wich made his face almost look cute. He looked up, feeling her stare. She quickly returned to her book, cramming everything she could down, so she wouldn't have to take to long doing her homework tonight.

After a relaxing evening with her friends in the Gryffindorlounge, she rather displeased return to her shared dorm. She sat down in one of the more fluffy chairs infront of the blazing fire, thinking back. She hadn't realized that Malfoy had entered the room, only in a towel wrapped around his waist. "Granger, could you please move away from the fire? I am freezing." He drawled, though not as convincing as i could ahve been when he shuddered. "Well, you could just stand in the other end of the fireplace. It's awfully big, you know?" She answered, not realizing she was staring at him. **he's rather good looking.. If you're into the whole "I'm-a-big-bad-boy-with-abs-that-begs-to-be-licked"-thing she thought. Wait - what? I do NOT want to lick Malfoys stomach! she thought, shuddering her insides.** "Well, you wouldn't want you to miss a good show." he said, hauling him self in front of her, blocking her view to the flames. His wet hair dripped onto the carpet and the flickering flames seemed to enlighted his beauty. She decided not to answer, but rather crossing her arms and unknowingly putting on a pout. She eyed Draco. He seemed to be smirking, but in the same smile something else was burried there. Suddenly she saw a whole new look to him, and in a flash he was bending down over her, towering her. "Granger, have you ANY idea how i feel?" It came so out of nowhere, she seemed to have lost her voice. She looked in the grey eyes that met hers, and he cocked his head slighty to the left. "Haven't you?" He smiled. "You know, for the brightest witch of your age, you aren't tht bright." He said, moving away from her and slumping down in a chair next to her. He turned around, and she could feel a twinge of something in her abdomen. "I lust for you. You're a Mudblood, you're GRANGER, for crying out loud, and still, i want you. So bad. WHo do you think i imagned my self in bed with this morning?" She blushed. "I was only doing it so ludly i knew you would check on me.. He said, his eyes almost pleading. **WHAT? Her brain seemed to race, and she could only think of one thing: She wanted him to kiss her, drop the towel and.. well.. Fuck her so she wouldn't be able to walk again. He even turned her on a bit by calling her Mudblood in that voice.. **She groaned against her constricting feelings. He smirked. "you know", he said in the same hoarse voice, "i have an abnormally large bed. Please, Gr- Hermione, come with me." She surrendered right there. Pulling her self out of the chair in a swift movement, she stomped to his side and kissed him deeply and hard. He responded eagerly and when they finally broke apart, he said one thing. "Yours or mine?"

**I know, i'ts a bit on the short side - and i WILL promise, it get better next chapter. I'm just awfully tired.. But at least i haven't dragged it.. So far.. But, to you all, i will prob. upload next chapter tomorrow, but for now: Please review me? :I thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**we will take this chapter from Draco's point of view!**

He looked at her bewildered while they quickly retreated to his bedroom. The look she had on her face moments before, was astounding. He felt almost.. Content. He was quickly needed to redirect his thought from her frizzy hair, when she turned around and simply whispered: "Draco.." He couldn't contain himself anymore. With a growl and a push she was laying on his green satin-sheets, panting. He kissed her roughly. She tasted like honey and summer. She sighed a bit into his mouth and the could feel her becoming more impatient with him. "What, Mudblood?" He mumbled against her throat. She moaned. **Oh, really he thought, smirking. She got turned on by that..** "Please, just please, don't tease me. I don't need foreplay, please, just.. Fuck me" She ended in a whisper. He couldn't keep the towel on. It slipped, showing his very hard cock, and she gasped at the sight of it. "You like it, Granger?" she nodded. He growled again, and bent down to suck at her neck. She moaned, and he ripped her school-uniform of her in a fluid motion. She spread her legs in responsed, and he waited no further. He plunged in her deeply and rough, and she screamed at the size. He didn't care anymore, he wanted to shoot his load into her. He began thrusting harder and deeper, and she moaned accordingly to his movements. He turned her over, almost cumming at the mere feeling of her, and took her in doggystyle. Her breats were swinging and he could feel his fetich taking over.. He wanted to take her in the ass to badly. He moistened a finger her his mouth, still fucking her hard, and feeling she was close, he stuck his finger 3. knuckle deep in her other hole. She screamed with pleasure, and she pulled away from him - only to reset herself so he would have easier acces. "Please, i want you in my ass." She said. "And i want you to talk grimly at me, spank me, hit me, i'll be your bitch." she moaned. he waited no further. He took his cock, already slick from her juices and placed himself. He pushed in, didn't even care wether it had hurt the girl or not. SHe screamed. he continued fucking her ass hard and fast. "You are so goddamn tight!" he yelled at her. "Mudblood, are you enjoying it?" She moaned in response. He slapped her ass hard, leaving a red handprint. "Yes, Mudblood?" "yes," she moaned, "Yes.. I want to feel your sperm in my ass." She said, moaned after she had uttered the words. He couldn't hold it in; And he shot jet after jet in her ass. He spasmed a bit, and then rolled of her.

"Well, Draco, i think we've found a way to keep us from fighting." She panted, rolling onto her back. He grinned, kissed her neck lightly, and simply answered: "Yes, my little Princess. I hink we have." And pulled her close to him.


End file.
